1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to roller shades, and more particularly to a motorized roller shade with a sun angle sensor.
2. Background Art
Typical motorized roller shades provide privacy, glare control, minimize heat gain, and prevent damage to interior furnishings by minimizing the effects of ultra violet radiation from the sun. In order to realize these benefits, roller shades are manually adjusted by the occupant to solve one or more of the above-mentioned issues.